Chapter 105
Chapter 105 is one hundred fifth chapter of Volume 18. Summary Plot Overview Ami wakes up to a voice, calling her name. She looks up and realizes that it is Kurama. As Kurama reaches for her hand, he begins to tell her that he likes her, and asks her if she would dance with him, calling her, his princess. She admits to herself that she would because she had always been there waiting for him. She wakes up embarrassed, realizing that it had all been a dream, but more embarrassed at the fact that she had been dreaming about Kurama. As she tries to convince herself that she had not been waiting for him, she feels a drop of water and realizes that she is in the dark. Wondering if the darkness was the cause of a power outage, she then feels the weight of her body feeling heavy. Confused and not knowing where she is, she becomes aware that no one can hear the sounds she makes. Meanwhile, Nanami tells everyone that Ami disappeared. Nanami tearfully exclaims that Ami must have been kidnapped because her underwear and clothing were left behind. Kurama annoyingly asks why he was being included in the matter to only have no one pay attention to him. As Tomoe and Mizuki talk amongst themselves, Tomoe reveals that there certainly was a demonic presence left behind. Kei believes that it could be a pervert, who could have secretly hidden in the hotel closet to attack Ami. Kurama encourages Kei that she's on the right track. Placing his arm over her shoulder, walking away, Kurama tells her the first step to take would be to contact the teachers and alert the hotel. And if they still can't find Ami afterwards, to call the police. Right afterwards, Nanami yells out to look, while pointing at an object in the bathwater. Tomoe, whom is closest to her, creates a splash pulling out this horrible troll-looking sea creature, and asks if he is the one who kidnapped Ami. As Kei tries to look back to see what's going on, Kurama casually succeeds in trying to advert her attention again, by saying that it was nothing. The troll-looking sea creature reveals to everyone that he is the Messenger of the Zan! Nanami surprised, asks what a Zan was, in which Mizuki happily replies to her that it was a mermaid. The troll-looking sea creature reveals the message he has, and he exclaims that the leader of Zan seized the human girl as an accomplice of the thief, and if they wanted her back to return the stolen robe of feathers. Nanami tells the sea creature that she has no idea what the robe of feathers even is. The sea creature confused believed that Ami was the accomplice of the one who stole it, but that nonetheless, they needed to return the robe immediately. He explains the leader of the Zan, Unari, was a frightening woman, and moreover she was enraged that her robe of feathers was stolen. And until, Unari catches the thief, the storm would not cease. The sea creature itself, along with others unknown, wants to appease Unari and retrieve what is hers so that the storm can calm down. Nanami asks the sea creature to take them directly to speak to Unari, knowing that Ami had nothing to do with the missing robe. The sea creature obliges, but reveals that there is a catch. Only Nanami is allowed to enter Unari's den, for it is inaccessible to men. Nanami immediately responds that she'll go, but Tomoe interferes and tells Nanami that she can't. Tomoe grabs the sea creature and tries to force him to answer what he means by inaccessible to men, and exclaims that this must be a trap. Tomoe, along with Mizuki's disapproval, tells Nanami that she can't believe what the sea creature is saying. But Nanami believes that what the sea creature is saying is true. Tomoe disapprovingly argues against it, and asks what is with her simplistic way of thinking. She defends herself by saying she believes Ami must be alone and scared. And even if its only by herself, she wants to bring Ami back quickly. Tomoe tells Nanami to not go, and that he would instead look for Ami. He tells her that she is more important to him. But she relentlessly refuses and tells him that she is more worried about Ami, than compared to him. The sea creature tells Nanami that she must enters the water to go to the lair, and as she does, both Mizuki and Tomoe are left in shock. Kei after punching Kurama demands to know what just occurred, and slightly notices Tomoe’s Ears. Nanami follows the sea creature into the bathwater, swimming through what seems to change into a passage, hoping that Ami is still waiting for her. Ami thinks to herself that she is just in a dream. She calls for someone, any one, Nanami, or Kei to wake her up. She abruptly stops and begins to think of Kurama. She starts to think about Kurama and the possibility of her not ever waking up. All of a sudden Nanami appears and starts to shout Ami's name. She doesn’t receive a response and realizes afterwards that she didn't think the place would be in a cave, and that should have came prepared with tools or at least Ami's clothes. As Nanami hears something, she turns around and *BAM* she views a dugong behind her. Not realizing that the dugong is in fact Ami, Nanami wonders what the mammal is, believing it might be a dolphin. She soon after realizes that the mammal is Ami. But after realizing that the mammal is Ami, Nanami hears a voice calling out to her asking who she was. The voice asks if she was the thief's accomplice. Nanami realizes that the voice was coming from the mermaid, Unari, and pleads with her to turn Ami back into her original human form. But as Nanami pleads, Unari cuts her off. Unari demands that Nanami answer only her questions. Unari asks once again, what Nanami is. Nanami bravely begins to explain that she is the Land God of Mikage Shrine, and that Ami did not steal her robe of feathers. She urges Unari to return Ami to her body for she captured the wrong person. Unari hears Nanami, but responds by only explaining that it was a man who intruded her lair. And as Unari describes who the thief was, and presents evidence of a cloth with blood smeared on it. Nanami realizes that the man who stole her robe was Kirihito; the cloth was her handkerchief that she used to try to wipe the blood off his forehead when he ran into her. Unari gives in and says that if Nanami returns the robe of feathers only afterwards will she return Ami back into her original form. As Nanami looks back at Ami, Ami realizes that Nanami is not who she once knew; she was different somehow. Nanami then begins to sob and apologize to Ami for the situation she put her in. She felt bad for the disturbance of their school trip. She realized that Tomoe might have been right about how staying quiet was the same as lying, and that there were a lot of things that she had kept from Ami. But Nanami tells her that if she believes in her for now, that she will definitely come and bring her back, and tell her the truth about herself. As Nanami leaves, Ami realizes that Nanami is always straightforward and truthful. Ami feels assured by her, because her eyes are still the same as they always are. Feeling happy and at ease, she wishes Nanami good luck. She thinks about Nanami's bravery of being honest with Tomoe. Even when he had rejected Nanami's feelings, Nanami still remained true to herself. Ami confesses to herself that when she gets back to her original body, she will see Kurama, and she too will move forward. Back at the hotel, Kei has heard the story of Nanami and her position as a land god. She tries to reconfirm to herself that Tomoe and Mizuki are demons that work for Nanami. Mizuki tells her that she's incorrect for he is a divine beast, and that Tomoe is a demon. Tomoe complains that those are the same things. She ignores them and asks if Kurama is a demon as well. Kurama denies this and says he is a human. Mizuki states that Kurama is a tengu from Kurama Mountain, that ran away from home. Kei stops their arguing and states that Ami is a human girl, and that she too is the same. She wants to try to rescue Ami just as Nanami has gone, however, Tomoe, Mizuki, and Kurama say she can't do anything. She yells at them to go and rescue Ami, since they are not human. Mizuki and Tomoe understand, and comply, agreeing amongst themselves that human girls are a handful. Characters Trivia Category:Chapters